1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage boxes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved storage box adapted for mounting in the bed of a pick-up truck. Pick-up trucks have a planar vertically disposed tailgate which is mounted for pivotal movement to open and close a rear end opening defined by the floor and side walls of the pick-up truck bed. As it is well known, the vertical planar tailgate surface forms a barrier to smooth air flow when the truck is in motion. Additionally, the open truck bed does not provide a secure storage area to protect valuable items from weather damage and from theft. A variety of conventional storage boxes have been proposed to overcome this problem. However, none of the heretofore proposed storage receptacles overcome the problem of tailgate wind resistance. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an improved storage box adapted for mounting behind the wheel wells and tailgate of a conventional pick-up truck and including front wall and cover surfaces which form an air foil to smoothly direct air flow over the vehicle tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicle truck boxes are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a storage box is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,669, which issued to J. Waters on Dec. 18, 1984. This patent discloses a molded plastic storage box unitarily constructed of linear high density of polyethylene which is adapted for mounting immediately behind a pick-up truck cab. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,774, which issued to G. Whatley on July 30, 1985, discloses an elongated rectangular storage box adapted for mounting above and between opposite side walls of a pick-up truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,992, which issued to G. Hamilton et al on Jan. 13, 1987, discloses a storage box suspended on side rails between side walls within a pick-up truck bed allowing movement of the storage box longitudinally along the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,665, which issued to L. Van Kirk on June 23, 1987, discloses a tool box supported by the bed of a pick-up truck including a pivoting lid to allow access to the tools and a side located drip rail channel to prevent entry of moisture into the tool box interior. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,330, which issued to D. Bonstead et al on Sept. 13, 1988, discloses a tool box including a plurality of compartments adapted for disassembly for convenient storage and shipment. The box is adapted for mounting behind the cab of a pick-up truck, between the truck bed side walls.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to truck storage boxes, none of these devices disclose a storage box which defines an air flow to direct air flow smoothly over a pick-up truck tailgate. Additionally, none of the aforementioned patents disclose a storage box defining a rear end opening adapted to be opened and closed by an existing pick-up truck tailgate. Additional features of the present invention not contemplated by the aforementioned prior art devices, include the provision of a storage box having a planar base dimensioned to be received behind the wheel wells and the tailgate of a conventional pick-up truck, the use of obliquely inclined intersecting front wall and cover portions to form an air foil, and the provision of a removable rear end panel. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of storage boxes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such storage boxes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.